


call me?

by emptyswimmingpools



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e05 Moo Shu To Go, Gap Filler, Gen, M/M, Mostly Speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyswimmingpools/pseuds/emptyswimmingpools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He folds his arms accordingly, glowering in her direction. Isabelle bites back a smirk, though she’s almost entirely sure it isn’t a successful stifle.</p><p>Or: Izzy and Alec discuss Magnus calling the latter earlier. Set sometime around 1x05; perhaps during, perhaps a little after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	call me?

“Did Magnus call you, then?” Isabelle asks, voice loud, and she’s certain it’s impossible for Alec to ignore — it seems he has a bit of a tendency for that; never has he been even vaguely good at confronting his feelings himself, let alone discuss anything of that genre with _Isabelle_.

“Yes… How did you— Izzy, did you give him my number?” he asks — practically shrieks at — her. He folds his arms accordingly, glowering in her direction. Isabelle bites back a smirk, though she’s almost entirely sure it isn’t a successful stifle.

She says, “Maybe,” praying that the backlash Alec inevitably gives her is somewhat manageable.

“Izzy, I do not need you dictating my love life, OK?” Alec says firmly, though as if it was more of a statement than a question. _Yes you do_ , she replies in her mind, though the words never leave her mouth.

Instead, she says, “Did you just admit to Magnus being a part of your love life?”

Alec blushes. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I’m not sure I believe you,” she says, half honest, half teasing.

“You’re insufferable,” Alec quips. Isabelle can only smile coyly in response.

“So,” she changes the topic, “what did he say? What did _you_ say?”

“He… uh… he asked me if I wanted to have a drink with him. But I had an issue with Clary, and…” he trails off, leaving Isabelle impatient.

“And _what_?!”

“I said no.” She gives him a hard look, one that says ‘are you fucking kidding me?’, and rolls her eyes. Can he not just do something pleasant for himself just this _once_? “But then I said ‘another time’, if that’s any consolation. And I told him it sounded fun, so…”

Isabelle smiles, practically beaming. “That’s good! I’m proud of you, _hermano_.”

She can almost _hear_ him naively saying ‘proud of what?’, but instead Alec rolls his eyes fondly, then pulls her into a loose, haphazard hug. He mumbles something that sounds like ‘thank you’ into the top of her head, though she’s not entirely certain. She doesn’t get the chance to ask, either — Alec walks away swiftly and without another word right after he pushes her away again.

“Big brothers,” she mutters to herself, shaking her head and sighing. “Absolute nightmares.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a bonus scene for [TAoS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6529534), but instead of deleting it entirely, I thought _why the fuck not_ and here we are.
> 
> As usual, kudos is appreciated, and I hope you're all having pleasant days. The title, as I'm sure you'll have all realised, is a book quote. Check out my [Tumblr](http://sighmemes.tumblr.com) if you're feeling nice, maybe?


End file.
